Turnabout's Fair Play
by The Pill's Pretzel
Summary: Who exactly is Miss Virginia Weasley?


A.N. I know I have a story ongoing and a chapter to fix up in it, but I've already vented in that respect with my artwork so I'm not quite in the mood to deal with it. And a little story chip had implanted itself into my bran and here I am. I might continue with this but it is kind of a used plot line. Either way, tell me what you think.  
  
Ciao, Avi (a.k.a. The P's P)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
At first glance, one would believe the Gryffindor common room to be absolutely empty. But, on closer look, one would glimpse a few strands of vivid red hair. Most would automatically pinpoint the owner of these strands as none other then Ron Weasley's younger sister, Ginny. One would then head up to their dorm room without a second thought about it, their curiosity satisfied without actually having figured any thing out.  
  
It was indeed none other than the youngest Weasley tucked in a corner by the window. Or rather bashing her head quite violently against said window. This being seemingly alarming, most would simply say "Ginny, stop it and just go to bed". And on any other night that most probably would have worked.  
  
Virginia Weasley sat on the window ledge, looking out at the dark star- studded sky, occasionally pausing and hitting herself on the head. She was alone, as she was normally. She never really had many close friends, as most were wary of this mysterious girl. And surprisingly, she was fine with this.  
  
Her best friend, none other then Neville Longbottom, had recently retired after finishing his dreaded Potions essay. She had told him that she would be fine, as she was once again waiting in the corners for the Great and Wondrous Leo Trio to arrive. Once again, she had been left behind while they went off to risk their necks needlessly, too caught up in their own egos and pride to think of the dangers. Lord forbid they ask for help. Oh no, they had everything they would need. The Nosy Smartass, The Invincible Ego and the Mindless Sidekick, what more could you ever ask for?  
  
Secretly, Virginia agreed with Professor Snape about the three of them. But if she dared to say it, it would me a chorusing round of "Ginny, you don't mean that." Or "Ginny, is it that time of month?" , "Ginny, we're doing this to help you!, to save you!", "Ginny, its not safe for you, Mom would kill me if anything happened!" or if she was lucky "Ginny, are you feeling left out? We'll find something SAFE for you do, why don't you go do some research in the Library?". But the one that would most probably come out first would be "Ginny, have you been hanging out with Mal-ferret? What has he done to you?"  
  
Heaven forbid her from having opinions of her own. No, she wasn't quite strong enough to have them, she couldn't be. It was always Ginny'll have this or that, or Ginny, stop that, Ginny this, Ginny that, Ginny, keep quiet, you don't know anything about that, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.... Bloody Hell! Her name was Virginia, not fucking Ginny. And of course she had strength, in fact, she knew for a fact that she was stronger than all three of them put together. Even Albus Dumbledore knew it, but no, they would never accept it. She would always be Ginny Weasley, the girl who got suckered into almost dying in the Chamber.  
  
Yeah, yeah the Chamber, she was eleven and the whole world was ignoring her, what did you expect? It seemed that she was a ruse to get Harry down there, but once she was down there.... Gruesome things had happened and she wasn't in the mood to deal with them. But either way, Tom Riddle had fallen, not with her but with her potential power. It was then that she herself had realized her true strength. Yes, she had collapsed, but she was still a mere eleven year old.  
  
Either way, it had made her stronger mentally. What didn't kill you...She knew Riddle was back and she knew she was going to help kill him, whether or not her brother knew...that was different matter. In any matter, she would leave for training in a few weeks, she wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but according to her trainer this was necessary. Her trainer? Well, it was Snape, seemed she was not so shabby at potions and in exchange for her assistance in some of the minor potions he needed to create for everyday matters, he would train her physically. She was off to the middle of nowhere and hopefully by the time she returned, she would no longer be Ginny. No, by then she would finally step up and truly become Virginia.  
  
A hushed whisper suddenly entered the room saying goodnight to each other and heading up to their respective dorms. Their safety ensured, Virginia Anne Weasley, too, turned and headed up to her dorm. 


End file.
